


"Pansessuale?"

by pinkmeanie



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, martino POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmeanie/pseuds/pinkmeanie
Summary: È un sabato qualunque a Bracciano, e Luca se ne esce con una delle sue domande assolutamente inopportune. Niccolò decide di rispondere.





	"Pansessuale?"

**Author's Note:**

> I contrabbandieri mi mancano così tanto che alla fine mi è venuta fuori questa... cosa, che non è davvero niente di che ma che spero riesca a rispecchiare almeno un minimo i personaggi che AMIAMO COSÌ TANTO MADONNA LUDO DACCI UNA STAGIONE SUI CONTRABBANDIERI TI SUPPLICO

# “Pansessuale?”

“Niccolò, ma una domanda... Quand'è che hai capito che eri gay?”

Sono tutti a Bracciano per un weekend molto rilassato e molto alcolico: Luca ha bevuto tre birre e si è scolato da solo mezza sangria, ma Martino è sicuro al cento per cento che non sia l'alcool a farlo parlare. È inopportuno così. E non deve essere l'unico a pensarlo, a giudicare dalle reazioni degli altri: Elia gli rifila uno schiaffo sul coppino così improvvisamente da fargli sbattere i denti contro la bottiglia che ha in mano (“ahio coglione, sto solo chiedendo oh, per conoscerlo meglio!” “Luchì c'hai su la sua felpa e sabato gli hai vomitato sul tappeto, che cazzo stai a di' mo' per conoscerlo meglio”), Gio scuote la testa e lo rimprovera con un “ma che cazzo di domande sono, zì” col solito tono da mamma che non si capacita di come i suoi figli siano potuti crescere così deficienti, e Niccolò ride.

(La risata di Niccolò è l’unica cosa al mondo in grado di far dimenticare a Martino qualunque cosa, persino la mancanza di filtro tra cervello e bocca di Luchino. Secondo Martino, in effetti, la risata di Niccolò è la panacea universale e la Soluzione definitiva a tutti i mali del mondo. Non ricorda minimamente il nome di Kim Jong-Un, ma è sicurissimo che, se anche lui vedesse Niccolò ridere, gli passerebbe la voglia di giocare coi missili, dichiarerebbe la Corea del Nord una repubblica democratica e passerebbe il resto della sua vita a raccogliere margherite e fare volontariato negli ospedali.)

“Ma perché no, scusa zì ma io ti vengo a chiedere quando hai capito che ti piacevano le ragazze?”

È ancora mezzo imbambolato su Nì quando la voce di Gio lo riporta alla realtà. “Anche perché che c’era da chiedere, già all’asilo questo pensava alla fregna regà”, fa notare, e sia Gio che Elia ridono, seduti sul divano ai lati di Luca. Anche Niccolò, seduto accanto a lui sul pavimento, ridacchia piano.

“E comunque non sono gay.”

“Vabe’ cioè, bisessuale”, Luca ormai si è impuntato e non molla.

“Neanche bisex. Sono pan, in realtà.” Lo dice con tranquillità, le labbra increspate in quel suo sorriso gentile e sempre velatamente divertito che, Martino ne è sicuro, è il principale responsabile del riscaldamento globale e dello scioglimento dei ghiacciai. Niccolò però deve rendersi conto di aver usato un termine troppo complicato per buona parte dei presenti, perché poi chiarifica: “Pansessuale.”

Si guardano per un attimo, e in quei rapidi sguardi silenziosi c’è tutta una conversazione ( _Sicuro di volerne parlare ora?_ , _Sicurissimo, ormai è ora_ ) che lo tranquillizza subito. È tutto ok, Niccolò è tranquillo e vuole parlarne sul serio, e Gio Elia e Luca sono Gio Elia e Luca, e all’inizio non capiranno un cazzo ma poi lo faranno e neanche ci penseranno più.

Dalle facce da pesci lessi che mettono su tutti e tre, però, si capisce che siamo ancora ben fermi alla fase uno: non stanno capendo un cazzo. Luchino ha la bocca così aperta che è una fortuna che siamo a marzo e non ad agosto, altrimenti ci sarebbero già volate dentro tre zanzare; Gio sta guardando Niccolò con la stessa espressione con cui di solito guarda la lavagna quando la prof scrive le funzioni goniometriche; ed Elia sembra uno che ha appena scoperto di essere la vittima di uno scherzo molto elaborato.

“Vabbe’, mo’ però ce stai a cojona’” commenta, e sia Luchino che Gio sembrano concordare in silenzio.

Martino si scambia un’occhiata divertita con Niccolò, gli accarezza distrattamente il ginocchio e poi torna a guardare gli altri tre facendo uno sbuffo esasperato.

“Regà ma non sapete proprio un cazzo voi, eh”. Lui, dal canto suo, ha scoperto il significato della parola pansessuale ben otto settimane fa, quando è venuto fuori l’argomento durante un pomeriggio di studio in cui hanno fatto tutto meno che studiare. Cinque settimane: un tempo ragionevolmente sufficiente per sentirsi il nuovo Piero Angela della comunità lgbt. Anzi, lgbtqia+. Ora sa anche che ci va il più, quindi si sente praticamente in dovere di fare _Quello Che Ne Sa_. La risposta alla sua uscita arriva da Giovanni ed è un cuscino lanciato in faccia e accompagnato da un sonoro “Ma vaffanculo zi’, che fino all’altroieri quasi confondevi bisessuale e transessuale pure tu”. Mentre si massaggia il naso, Niccolò si sporge verso di lui per colpirlo con una blanda spallata.

“Non ha tutti i torti, sai”, lo rimbecca con una mezza risata, e nel guardare la sua espressione divertita Martino si sente in cuor suo disposto a prendersi in faccia altri dieci, cento, mille cuscini. Ma anche un milione, visto che subito dopo Niccolò si piega di nuovo verso di lui, stavolta per schioccargli un rapido bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Prontooo, prima di fare i polipetti ci spiegate che è mo’ sta storia?” protesta Elia, con quel tono brusco che gli viene sempre quando non capisce qualcosa. Se non lo conosci diresti che l'argomento lo fa sentire a disagio; se lo conosci come Martino - e Niccolò, ormai - invece sai che si sta solo logorando perché ha paura di aver fatto qualche involontaria figura di merda in passato.

“Ok, ok! Pansessuale vuol dire che se mi sento attratto da qualcuno, mi sento attratto dalla persona indipendentemente dal suo genere.”

“Eh. Quindi sei bisex.”

“No! Alcuni pansessuali in effetti si definiscono bisex perché è un termine più comune, di cui tutti ormai conoscono il significato”

“Zi’ io però non sto a capi’ la differenza qua… se ti piace una persona indipendentemente da quello che ha tra le gambe significa che ti piacciono sia gli uomini che le donne, no?”

“No, significa che quello che ha tra le gambe non mi interessa proprio”

“Marti’ non ci stai a fa’ ‘na bella figura se vien fuori che quello che hai le gambe non è interessante eh”, Elia fa uno dei suoi sorrisi sornioni da Stregatto, e Martino in tutta risposta borbotta un “a’ cojone, ma sta’ zitto un po’!” e allunga la gamba per rifilargli un calcio sugli stinchi anche dal pavimento.

“Martino è _interessantissimo_ là sotto, oh!” e non è tanto ciò che dice Niccolò, ma il tono indignato che usa a far sentire Marti avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie peggio di Ron Weasley. “È solo che… È che non mi interessa il genere, ok? Io mi innamoro della persona, poi che sia uomo, donna, transessuale o di genere non binario non mi importa.”

“Di genere CHE?” Luca ormai si tiene la testa con le mani e sembra prossimo all’ictus.

“Non binario vuol dire una persona che non si riconosce nel genere maschile o in quello femminile” interviene Martino. “Ma forse di questo parliamo un’altra volta, eh, che già ci stiamo perdendo così.” Gio, Luca ed Elia lo guardano tutti e tre con un’espressione a metà tra l’offeso e il riconoscente. Deve prevalere l’ultima emozione però, perché nessuno insiste sulla questione.

“Ok quindi vediamo se ho capito.” Luca si rimette dritto con la schiena e cerca lo sguardo di Niccolò. “Tu non ti sei sentito attratto da Martino perché c’ha il cazzo, ma perché è Martino. Giusto?”

Niccolò fa un ampio sorriso e annuisce. “Esatto.” Poi aggrotta la fronte e, come ripensandoci, aggiunge: “Be’, il cazzo però non lo buttiamo via, eh” e ride, e tutti ridono, e anche Martino ride e pensa, non per la prima volta negli ultimi due mesi, _sono il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo_. I loro sguardi si incrociano e per qualche secondo è come se ci fossero solo loro. Almeno finché non sente la voce di Luca, che nel frattempo si è alzato dal divano.

“Che poi all’inizio pensavo fosse una cosa tipo che sei celiaco, no? Invece il pane non c’entra un cazzo…”

**Author's Note:**

> raga io non sono di roma, perdonatemi se il tentativo di riprodurre la parlata (soprattutto di elia, madonna santa) è un po' una ciofeca. Un cuoricino per te che hai letto fin qui <3


End file.
